Burning Touch
by koko-blueside
Summary: With every touch, with every burning mark, pain came. Not only physically but mentally, emotionally and she can’t take it anymore. Natsu doesn’t know the pain he’s inflicting on her but he’s soon to find out.
1. Only the beginning

With every touch, with every burning mark, pain came. Not only physically but mentally, emotionally and she can't take it anymore. Natsu doesn't know the pain he's inflicting on her but he's soon to find out.

Black flames rose up from the bottom of her legs all the way to her arms . Only she can see her marks and until her mate fully mates her will it become visible to him. Your mark describes her mates powers. Where hers was flames , other dragon slayers mates marks were different . She's knew she was his mate, but instead if forcing herself onto him she wanted him to come wanting her. Lucy knew she's going to have to wait for a while considering how dense he was, but she's willing to wait.

The only negative to this, is if he's touching some else romantically she's feels the touch on herself and it isn't pleasant. It's burns. She feels like she's slowly burning and since Lisanna came back she's been feeling those burns more and with each touch it intensifies and shes knows why and it breaks ger heart everytime shes thinks about it.

As Lucy lays in her bed trying but failing to go to sleep, waiting on her dragon slayer. Wondering why lately he's stopped coming over. She would wait and wait . For a no show. Soon she's going to stop waiting and she doesn't want that. As tired as she, she gives up on waiting and just let's sleep take over. Her rest doesn't last long as she's awoken she burning pain on her palms. She's yells but her scream falls on deaf ears and as the pain travels from her palm to her shoulders her yells gets louder. From her Shoulders to her face, to her cheeks then her lips. Her pain gets unbearable. Tears stream down her face and she's screams Natsu's name. "NATSU STOP" "IT HURTS!!". The burning eventually stops, but the feeling on the pain is still there. Sweat, tears and the residue pain still lingers. Exhausted as she is, she just lays there, crying. Wishing for the pain to never come back again, but she's has a feeling this is only the start.

Lucy doesn't know when she fell asleep, but wakes up with the burning sun in her eyes. Her eyes are unwilling to open and her body wants to stay there in bed and as much as she wants to stay she's hs a mission to do today with natsu. Forcefully she's op3ns her eyes and crawls out of bed straight to the shower. Body soar from last night's events, she's hopes she could give her best in today's mission.

After washing up, getting dressed, fixing her hair and getting ready for the days, she walks out the door and speed walks to the guild. Walking through the guild doors expecting to see natsu in his usually fights with gray, she's surprised to see he hasn't come yet. So she walks out in search for natsu. They needs to leave soon for their mission of their going to miss the train.

Walking to his house isn't a work out considering he lived close to the guild but far from the train station. Hoping he's their but as expectations rose high what she's ends up with is an empty house and nothing else. Happy isn't even there. "where have they gone?" is the only question on her mind at the moment.

She looks around the house hoping maybe their in the backyard or but as expected they aint here.

As she walks back to the guild, she's constipated while if she should just take on the mission herself. The mission wasn't hard, just find a measly thief. She's comes to an agreement, if he isn't at the guild she'll leave without him.

Looks like it's a solo mission. As she's tells mira and sees herself off, not without telling mira to tell natsu she left. She has an odd sense of the feeling something gonna happen, but with trust in fate she's heads off to the mission destination.

Hello, names koko I really hope you really like this chapter.

Please review And tell me ur thoughts on my story this will be multi chapter. I've had this idea for a while and decided to write it.

Also i am an army, i cant wait for tomorrows comeback kdndjdn

i do have a twitter if you want to follow and dm me @koko_blueside. follow me i always follow back. and my dms are always open for constructive criticism or just for talking.


	2. The calm before the storm

_So, I just wanted to give some insight on the story and what everything means. Not everything was clear and I don't feel like rewriting the whole paragraph, maybe I will, after I finish the story._ _Okay, first, Lucy was born with the mark. Every dragonslayer mate has marks but until natsu mates with Lucy the marks will not show to anyone except to herself. So , she could see her marks but no one else can, and when natsu mates with her only other dragon slayers can see them._ _Lucy was in pain cause natsu was touching someone else, I said this in the story but maybe some people didn't understand. When natsu touches someone else, doesn't matter who, his mate feels it but in a painful way. So let's say he touch Erza's arm, Lucy feel where he touched erza on her body but instead of a soft touch, it's painful. But it matter about the feeling we're behind the touch, now lets say he touch erza in a way that was sexual that when lucy gets hurt. For natsu it's different if lucy tried to do anything to anyone else, not only it's there the painful touch but he sees it._ _If natsu tries to mate with anyone else the pain is unimaginable, could probably kill lucy . but when the ritual is done then natsu will see who his original mate is._ _Last but not least, Lucy knows she's natsu's mate. She was born with her marks. It's fate, but natsu has no idea his mate is Lucy. It's up to him to find out_

.

When Lucy was young she remembers reading books about mate and dragons, she never thought that she would have the fate. When she confronted her mother about her hidden marks she remembers the looks her mother gave her. She was so happy. Destiny decided that there someone out there perfect for her daughter that will love and protect her and after a while Lucy was happy too.

At first she was mad cause she couldn't be with anyone else or she's cause harm to someone she didn't even know. Lucy is a kind soul never wanted to purposely cause harm to anyone and knowing that she could scared her.

She kept her distance from romantic relationship, never let her feelings control her. Yet when she met natsu she knew right at that second their eyes connect, she knew she found her mate.

Although she found her mate, kept him close, she knew he wasn't ready and she didn't want to tell him to force him into a relationship. She kept quiet about it, she wanted him to pursue her, to want her and until he's ready she won't make a move.

Now don't get her wrong she did try a little , wore skimpy clothing, subtle touches, but nothing works. So she backed off until he sees her as more then a friend.

As of now Lucy is walking back from her job. She finished the mission and is heading back home. The job went smoothly little bit of scratches on her body but overall good she was proud of herself. Now the walk home was evil. After her job she just wanted to go home and sleep in her bed. So instead of staying the night she decided to walk home. She knows that's a stupid idea but her bed is worth it, Lucy doesn't feel comfortable sleeping in another place other than her home.

As time went by and miles were walked she finally arrived in magnolia. Lucy speed walks to the guild to tell mira the job is finished so she could head home.

As she arrives at the guild even though it's late, as expected of her guildmates they never sleeps as another round of kicks and punches were served and cheers throughout the guild could be heard from outside. She steps in and goes straight for the bar to talk to mira and she hope mira is standing there wiping a beer mug.

"Hey mira" as she says this she sits fire Mira to respond.

"LUCY! you're back, how was the job?" Lucy let's out a sigh cause although the job went well it was still a work out.

"It was good, great even. I got the full pay without having to give anything back for damages " Mira face brightened up with pride knowing that her friend is improving her battle skills.

" That's great, do you have enough money for rent?" mira stops wiping the mug full endorsed into their conversations.

"yeah, I do and I have a little bit extra so hopefully I could do some grocery shopping… hey I wanted to ask have you seen natsu or happy around?" Mira frowns and deep in thought wonder if she has or hasn't seen them.

"No, sorry Lucy I haven't seen natsu all day today."

Lucy hasn't seen her best friends for a while now and she misses them but hearing that even Mira hasn't seen them she gets a little suspicious and worried. "that's okay, if you do see him do you mind telling him I was looking for him, I haven't seen him in a while and I kinda miss him."

"yeah of course Lucy, I'll be sure to tell him if I see him. Are you going home now or you want me to get you something?" makes a mental notes to remind natsu that Lucy wants him. She also wonders why natsu hasn't been seen around the guild for a while. She goes her suspension but she thinks she has an idea as to what he's doing and who's he's with.

"Oh! Lucy I just remembered that Happy is with Wendy and Charlie, but if I see him I'll tell him your looking for him" Lucy is happy that HAPPY is spending time with Charlie, they have gotten very close lately.

Lucy thinks it's time to head back as she gets off her seat.

"okay thank you and no I'm a head back home, I'm beat and I need a nice long bath."

"okay see you tomorrow love… bye." As mira says this Lucy is already half way out the guild hall and heading back home.

"BYE MIRA!" Lucy heads back home gets ready for a bath and goes to bed.

 _Yeah, i know short chapter and not what everyone was hoping for but i need little more time for the next one. i wanna make this story good and the next chapter amazing._ _so this is the calm before the storm chapter._ _its gonna get so good i know it, i been hoping to write this story for god know how long so im not going to give up on it._ _please stay with me and stay loving this story and ill be sure to make it worth wild._ _yes this story will have smut, yes it will be good._


	3. she hate it

This night was different than her usually night's. A certain pinked haired man came to visit, and Lucy usually loves his company, but today was different.

The vibe of him was different, and she could sense the reason in the tip of her mind . He came cause she asked not because he wanted too.

She hates it.

He came in through the window as per usual but instead of bringing warmth and familiarity he also brought a chilling feeling sliding down her back and through her veins.

She hates it.

He slips in her bed, she was first hit with his smell, campfire and warmth, but if she concentrated a bit more perfume mixed in it and it wasn't hers.

She hates it.

Lucy tries to keep her breathing still and her heart calm and just listens as to what he does.

It's all quiet until natsu moves around to get more comfortable but what Lucy doesn't expect was for him to put his arm around her waist.

She stiffened up like a rock, he so close she could smell the unfamiliar scent that lingers on his skin. She doesn't like it and yet she knows exactly who that scent belongs too.

She hates it.

As natsu leans his face into the crook of her neck ,Lucy feels uncomfortable and withers to get out of his hold, she doesn't like, to be touch, to be touched like that when he's obviously has someone else in his heart.

She hates it

She's not going to be reduced to a replacement pillow.

She gets out the bed and lands crouching on the floor holding herself as if she was about to fall in pieces.

Natsu get up and stares at her, the blanket lays on his thighs.

"What's wrong Lucy?" ,

"Don't touch me, not like that…" as Lucy says this she can't look in the eyes of the man she loves. She stares at the floor hoping it could just open up and swallow her whole.

The tension is sickening.

She hates it.

She hates the unfamiliar feeling of being uncomfortable around him. He was her safety, her home, and now she doesn't know.

"Luce you've been weird lately, why?"

She hesitates to answer, what could she say 'I fell in love with you that's why', she can't say that not when she knows she going to be rejected. He doesn't want her, not now at least.

Lucy looks up at him, and she sees that he's waiting for an answer, an explanation she can't give.

She hates this.

She lies. She acts clueless, like she doesn't know what he's talking about anything to get focus off her and her feelings.

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm fine. I'm always fine."

"luce you stopped talking to the members, you went on a mission without me, you avoid me."

At this she had to laugh, she hasn't ignored him, he wouldn't even be here if she didn't ask him to. It's he who's ignoring her, leaving her. She can't just wait on him.

"Natsu its you avoiding me, you wouldn't even be here if I haven't asked about you to Mira. You don't come here anymore."

Realization hits him, she's right he doesn't come and all of the is evident on his face as his eyes go wide and his mouth gaps open a bit.

He doesn't come, the apartment doesn't even have his scent in here anymore.

He left her.

She hates it.

" I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't.. I didn't realize".

"it's okay", with a sense of courage she asks the question she already knows the answer to.

"Why do you smell like Lisanna"

He stiffened.

She hate it.

He stares at her wide-eyed.

She hates it.

This silence, the unanswered question, she hates this uncomfortable feeling that lingers through her veins , she familiar with it but didn't mean she hates it all the less.

It's the calm before the storm and she knows it.

She hates it.

She hates it so much.

"I hate it, I hate that your not here anymore, I hate that I have to ask someone to remind you about me , I hate that I've been replaced, I hate that I'm all alone, I hate that. I hate it so much."

She opened herself like a book and he's just reading the words that come out of her mouth.

Natsu gets off the bed to crouch in front of her.

"Luce I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I didn't know… I can't… fuck… I can't begin to"

She cuts him off,.

She doesn't want an apology when she knows it's going to happen again.

"it's okay…"

She's used to being replaced, first her father now him.

She startled, stiff and can't remember how to breath.

He hugs her .

She hates it, but doesn't move because she love it, she love him so much.

"No… luce. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

He whispers it, he so close every word he says she feels it on her neck. His breath lingers on the back of her ear causing goosebumps.

Unconsciously she hugs him back,

holding his warmth.

Holding him.

She hates it.

When he pulls back to look her in face, she stares wide-eyed at him. Having him so so close. When she can feel him, smell him it's doing things to her and her heart.

She hates it.

Cause what she does next is… is so bad but so good.

She kisses him.

She hates it.

And when he kisses her back, she hates it too. Because now she can't stop. She became desperate for him. As the kiss gets hungry. She hold onto him Like a life line.

She hate it.

She wants more.

More of him.

More of them.

More of this kiss.

More of this feeling.

She hates it.

She hates all of it.

She knows she going to regret it.

And she knows hes going to regret it, but they dont stop.

They don't touching.

They don't stop kissing.

They dont stop.

She hates it.


End file.
